


X Marks the Spot

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [27]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Backstory, Community: Inuromp, Crack, Fooporn 'verse, M/M, Merry Melodies, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku would make an excellent secretary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Marks the Spot

**Author's Note:**

> More FoodPorn 'verse back story and proof that Miroku would make an excellent secretary.
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp's Summer’s Merry Melodies Challenge under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. The challenge was pick a pairing to write 15 fics from either the On the Radio or On Broadway prompt lists between June 7 and September 7. My pairing was Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha/Kouga. My prompt list was On the Radio. All entries had a 100-300 word limit.
> 
> Prompt: On the Radio 9: Don't be Cruel

Inuyasha stared at the phone.

His date with Kouga the night before had been a disaster. And after a lengthy discussion with Miroku, he had been assured that it was in fact his fault, so he really should call Kouga.

Miroku lounged on Inuyasha’s bed, flipping through a magazine while he watched Inuyasha circle the phone like it was a giant poisonous scorpion he had to vanquish.

When that got boring, he started looking around Inuyasha’s room, and he was shocked to discover that not only did Inuyasha own a calendar, it seemed like he was actually using it.

“What are the green X’s on the calendar for?”

“Those are the days I get to see Kouga.”

“You know, there is no green X on today.”

“So?”

“Doesn’t that mean Sesshoumaru will probably see Kouga tonight?”

“So?”

“You’re right. Sesshoumaru would never exploit a bad date to have Kouga all to himself.”

Inuyasha picked up the receiver.

“Get off the phone ya, bastard!”

However, Sesshoumaru was already using the phone.

“Inuyasha?”

And he was talking to Kouga.

“Oh, uh, hi, Kouga. I was just calling you about last night.”

While Inuyasha was stumbling through his conversation with Kouga, Sesshoumaru came into the room and hit Inuyasha upside the head with a shoe. This started a fight and caused Inuyasha to drop the phone.

Miroku picked up the phone and made apologies for the brothers, scheduled a date for Inuyasha and Kouga for that following Thursday, and took down a message for Sesshoumaru to call Kouga back.


End file.
